1. Field of the Invention
With regard to the classification of art, this invention is believed to be found in the general class entitled "LAND VEHICLES" and more particularly to those subclasses pertaining to a "RELEASABLE MOUNTING FOR A SNOWBOARD BINDING".
2. Description of Related Art
The use of snowboards is well known in the art. It is also well known that snowboards are most efficiently used when gliding down a sloped snow covered surface. The conventional safety binding system associated with snowboards has presented the snow boarder with some problems. One of the problems is experienced when the snowboard is used on relatively flat surfaces. The second problem is experienced while using a ski lift. To solve these problems releasable bindings have been proposed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,973,073 issued to Raines et al on Nov. 27, 1990; U.S. Pat. No. 5,035,443 issued to Kincheloe on Jul. 30, 1991; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,299,823 issued to Glaser on Apr. 5, 1994. Each of the identified prior art patents disclose mountings which require the users foot be either fully engaged and locked in place or in a fully released condition. They do not shown a mounting arrangement which has an intermediate condition which is particularly useful in everyday practical situations. Some of the prior art patents disclose the use of a substantially flat plate attachment to the pushing foot. It is believed that this arrangement would not aid in providing traction to the pushing foot on snow.
The present invention allows the user to keep at least one foot in an engaged condition with respect to the snowboard. The user may then selectively place the locking means of the present invention in a locked or unlocked condition to suit the need as it arises. For example; an engaged and unlocked condition is very useful when using a ski lift. The user may easily engage or disengage his foot without the need to reach down to unlock or lock a locking means. This feature may have advantages when propelling the snowboard on uneven surfaces. The contour of the present invention not only lightens the weight of the apparatus, it allows engagement under adverse conditions. The preferred contour and feet of the present invention also assists in providing traction when pushing off or skate boarding with one foot. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art will become apparent below.